¿Por qué tu mechón es rojo?
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Una simple pregunta. Una que hizo que Ryuko ladeara su cabeza, alzara la ceja e hiciera que su cerebro colapsara. "¿Por qué tu mechón del cabello es rojo?" Es decir, ¿qué respuesta se puede dar a eso? [Viñeta.]


_¿Ustedes creen que me ENCANTA que KLK no sea mío? Pues no, si fuera mio, haría que Trigger hiciera más de 25 capítulos, porque yo sería la presidenta de la compañía *-*_

¡Hola a todos! Vengo con una viñetita que se me ocurrió al ver el cap 22, y créanme, ver a Ryuko sonrojada tratando de decir "hermana" fue un sueño hecho realidad. Sólo falta que ella y Mikisugi se besen y yo explotaré *-*

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**¿Por qué tu mechón es rojo?**_

_By, Nieve Taisho_

* * *

Una simple pregunta. Una que hizo que Ryuko ladeara su cabeza, alzara la ceja e hiciera que su cerebro colapsara.

—¿Por qué tu mechón del cabello es rojo?

_Dios, eso jamás lo pensé._

Es decir, ¿qué respuesta se puede dar a eso?

Ella no se veía casi en el espejo, ella no tocaba el cepillo (le gustaba su cabello rebelde), era de las que lavaban muy pocas veces su cabello…

Bueno, no tanto…

¡Pero esa pregunta jamás se le pasó por la mente en el momento de verse al espejo! Recuerda muy pocas veces que se haya visto. Como cuando era una niña en el internado, y al verse al espejo se preguntaba por qué nadie la quería…

No, mal recuerdo.

Se vio una vez en la Academia Honnouji. Sí, esa vez volvió a estudiar allí (a nadie le dirá el por qué) y fue al tocador para lavarse las manos y se arregló un poco el cabello para que no se viera mal ante su profesor Mikisugi…

¡NO! ¡Mal recuerdo! _¡Bórralo Ryuko!_

Es decir… bueno… ¿su mechón rojo? _No es tan rojo… con la fusión de Senketsu se vuelve más rojo…_

Si le preguntaban "¿Por qué tu cabello se vuelve tan rojo?" diría: fusión con Senketsu. Si le preguntaban "¿Por qué te desnudas a la hora de pelear?" diría: Senketsu. Y si le preguntaban "¿Por qué eres tan _sexy_?" diría… ¡No! ¡Los golpearía!

_Eso lo preguntaría el rey de los nudistas._

Pero… ¿su mechón rojo? Una respuesta sería que nació con eso.

No. Otra respuesta sería que se lo tiñó.

No tiene sentido. ¡Nació con él!_ Y que sería otra razón para que me hayan humillado de pequeña._

Otra también sería que su padre se lo tiñó para que no se pareciera a su hermana Satsuki y así la protegiera mejor.

_Buena, esa es buena_. Pero lo malo es que no es cierto. Porque primero: Satsuki y ella son más diferentes que el agua y el aceite. Y segundo: Su padre no es tan _estúpido_ para hacer eso.

¿Qué debería responder de las tres?

Un tic le apareció en el ojo. Lo peor de todo era la persona que lo preguntaba.

_La única persona en el planeta que preguntaría eso._

Su inseparable amiga Mako.

Bueno, ¿y ahora?

—Eso jamás lo había pensado, Mako, si te soy _demasiado _sincera.

Mako, la reciente _novia_ del presidente del comité disciplinario se puso a pensar.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Mikisugi-sensei? ¡Él lo sabe todo!—sonrió animada.

A Ryuko se le quedó un sabor amargo en la boca cuando ella y Mako vieron a Mikisugi pasar _justamente_ en frente de ellas.

—¡Oe, Mikisugi-sensei!—el susodichó llegó hacia ellas.

—Dime, Mankanshoku.

—¿Usted sabe por qué Ryuko-chan tiene el mechón rojo?—señaló a su amiga.

El nudista no tardó en reír para responder.

—¿No se han puesto a pensar al respecto? Cuando Ryuko-kun nació, el profesor sabía que ella si fue un éxito en el experimento de Ragyo. Porque su mechón rojo es una prueba de que ella está conectada a la biofibra—se acercó a la chica y jugó con su mechón—. ¿Ven? Las dos cosas son rojas, eso explica su nacimiento con el mechoncito. Y también explica el porqué brilla tu cabello y porqué se tiñe más del color rojo con la fusión con Senketsu.

Ryuko se sonrojó. _Con que eso era…_

Ella quiso detener a Aikurou para preguntarle más, pero él se adelantó: —Además, Ryuko-kun, lamento el no haber sabido de tu conexión con la fibra, era un secreto que el profesor se llevó a la tumba, mis disculpas—él se acercó a ella, y sonriendo un poco al ver a Mako con cara de "¡bésala!", le susurró al oído—. Yo no sabía nada de tu mechón, sólo lo leí en el diario del profesor, pero si quieres mi opinión… te ves muy sexy con tu cabello así.

Se despidió de las chicas y se retiró.

—¡Ryuko-chan! ¡Tu cara está del mismo color que tu mechón!

_Estoy pensando seriamente en teñirme el cabello._

_Pero no, no lo haré… en cambio…_

—Mako, vete con Gamagoori, tengo asuntos que atender con Aikurou—su amiga no dudó en retirarse sin antes sonreír pícaramente.

_Perdóname Senketsu, pero si él dice que me veo sexy, entonces… ¡Shinin-i-tai, Kamui Senketsu!_

_No dudaré en mostrarle que sí._

* * *

Realmente, reaaaalmente necesitaba que alguien explicara esto, y cuando al fin lo supe, tuve que plasmarlo aquí.

¡Gracias por leer! Soy horrible con los drabbles y viñetas, esto iba a ser un drabble. Sí, me pasé xD

¡Chau, Nie!


End file.
